Live Life
by CrystalWolf1
Summary: Max wakes up in a cave ALONE she doesnt know where the flock is or even where she is an she will do anything to get them back but maybe thats what they wanted all along...T for little cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys This is my first Fan Fic**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Hope You Like It!**

Ch. 1

MPOV

I woke up with a headache. I sat up straight to look around where I was. 'Wait a second where the hell are we?' I thought. And thats when it hit me I was alone. No Fang no Nudge no Angel, Gazzy or iggy. And even Total was missing. I tried to remember what happened last night but i could'nt. 'Its like they brain washed me'. I stood up and took a good look of my surrondings. I was in a cave and the sun was just rising above the horizon. I walked out to the edge of the cave with my hand rubbing my temples. I jumped up and did a U and A. I flew for a couple of miles and thats when i saw it the School. 'Thats probually where they took the flock'. I flew down 'bout a mile away in the safety of the trees not that i was scared its just so they don't see me. I saw Ari with my raptor vision. He was crouched over something i moved closer to get a good look as to what that might be, but as soon as I did my eyes widened in horror my Angel my Baby was under Ari along with a pool of her blood soaking her clothes. As soon as I saw that I ran out of my cover of the trees. I ran all the way up to Ari and punched him in the face.

"Max" i heard Angel whisper hoarsley. But now we where surronded by Erasers. So I did what I was born to do Fly. I grabbed Angel and pulled her into my arms, now the Erasers were getting closer. I jumped up and unflirred my wings as I sped away into the horizon. I went back to the cave I woke up in. I jumped on the ledge and hurried into the cave. I grabbed my pack and opened it. I found the first aid kit and started to badage Angel up. Once I was done I laid her down to rest but as soon as I laid her down her eyes shot open"Max" i heard her say.

"Its alright I have you now" I said to her calmy.

APOV

I woke up next to Max. "Max" I said and she looked at me.

"Its alright I have you now" she said to me very calm.

"Max They wanted you, they kidnaped us hoping you would come for us" I said to her She looked shocked for a second and then it was gone only to be replaced by anger.

"What!" she said I looked at her and read what she was thinking 'So its all my fault you guys got kidnapped again and probually being tested on right right now?'.

I sighed looked at her and said "Its not your fault Max"

" How is it not my faul when they kidnapped you guysand probually tested on you" she said in a very low voice i had to strain my ears to hear. The sun was setting now just leaving the sky with a beautiful pink look to it. I laid back down and went to sleep.

MPOV

I was sitting in the cave we slept in last night waiting for Angel to wake up. She finally did and I turned to her and said" Angel im going to go get the rest of the flock back you need to stay here and wait till we get back ".

She looked at me with a look ive never seen on her face before all she did was nod.'Man she must really miss them, she didnt even argue'. I hugged Angel one more time and said "dont worry we'll be back"

She nodded again tears forming in her eyes but they didnt fall. I sat her back down and looked at her sadness filled her eyes.

"Dont worry" I reassured her. And with that I was gone. I jumped up and opened my wings.'Dont worry Angel ill get them back'. I flew until I saw the outlie of the trees. I flew down and watched until Ari came out. I ran up to him and kicked him. He didnt even flinch. He punched me and i fell but I stood right up and he was gone.

**So how did you like it I dont know if i should continue the story I had writters block when I wrote this and if theres punctuation problems im sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Maximum Ride **

**Hope You like this chapter please reveiw!**

Ch.2

**FPOV**

I woke up in a cage with a massive headache.' wait a cage wheres max and the rest of the flock'. "Fang?" I heard a small voice whisper.

I turned my head around to face Angel "Angel" I croaked.

Angel nodded her head making her blonde curls on her bounce on her shoulders."Wheres max and the flock" I said trying to go back to my emotionless state.  
>"I don't know" she said "there not here" tears started in to fall from her eyes but she quickly wipped them away.<p>

I was looking for a way out when Ari walked in.I growled at him as he walked by my cage. He stopped and kicked my fell with me in it and the door flew open. 'Yes!' I jumped out and he punched me in the stomach. I fell backwards having the wind knocked out of me. Ari ran to me and punched my face i felt blood trickle down from my forehead and onto my lips. I got up punched him in the face and kicked him where the sun dont shine. He fell down and as i was about kick him in the stomach the door flew open and before I knew it I was surronded by Erasers. Ari got up behind me and he grabbed a metal pipe off the ground hit me on the head hard with the metal pipe. I fell down unconscious.

**APOV**

I watched as Ari got up from behind Fang "Fang" I screamed but I was to late he hit Fang with the metal pipe and Fang now lay unconscious under Ari.

He picked Fang up ,but not before kicking him one last time, he threw Fang in another cage and spat "Pathetic" at him before turning to me a small grin creeped up his face.

I winced. 'stop' she tried to control Ari's mind but couldn't. Her eyes grew large full of fear and shock. He opened her cage and he smiled a full grin spread upon his face. She pulled away from his grip but her caught her and picked her up. He brought her outside. "Max will come for me" I said as I said it Ari lost his smile and slapped her across the face.

"Max is dead you idiot she's never coming for you" he spat.

"no she will come for me she always does" I said clearly 'he was lying and i knew it Max wasnt dead she was somewhere probually worried sick about us about me'.

"What dont you understand she's dead never coming back" he yelled and kicked me in the ribs and punched me in the face till I was surronded by my own little puddle of blood.

I saw something running towards me. 'Max' I thought.' she came for me she really isnt dead she came for me'. Max kicked Ari and i whispered hoarsly"Max". And then blackness surronded my vision i closed my eyes and drifted off unconscious.

**Okay how was that Im working on ch3 it should be up in a few days or so...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Please Reveiw**

Ch. 3

**MPOV**

"What the-" I was cut off by Ari who kicked me in the back causing me to fall forward.

I landed with a hmpth. "Haha, nice to see you again Max" he said. I tried to squirm, but his grip just tightened. I tried to scream but was cut off by Ari's hand. "If you come with us Max, we'll let your precious flock go" he said.

"You'll let them go" I whispered. He nodded "Fine i'll go" i said barely even a whisper.

"I knew you choose us" he said. And he injected the needle into my arm. I slowly slipped out of unconscious'I'm sorry Ange'.

**FPOV**

I woke up in a white room, straped to a hard metal table. I tried to move but i couldn't. I tried to speak but i couldn't even open my mouth. I saw them bring in a girl. 'wait is that max'. she turned to me. Her eyes filled with sorrow. " I'm so sorry" she mouthed to me.

Her sad smile was thee last thing I saw before I blacked out once more.

**APOV**

"Fang, Fang wake up" I said while shaking Fang's shoulders frantically.

"Huh?" he said.

"Fang, Fang, Fang wheres Max" I said tears in her eyes.

I woke up instantly 'Max oh god wheres Max'. "I..I...I don't know Ange the last time I saw her was at the school" he said worried.

Angel started crying "What did Max do Angel" he said

"S..sh...she gave herself up so we could be free" I said while bawling.

"Angel how did you find me?" he said

"I found in the forrest passed out" I said

'shit max did give herself up to save the flock'. Fang's mind read. "Don't worry Ange we'll get her back" he said while standing up.

**hope you liked that chapter i know its short but dont worry. Im working on ch4 prob will be out next week:P**

**please reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own Maximum Ride**

**Sorry for not updating faster writters block sucks**

**Thanks to all my reveiwers **

**Please reveiw **

Ch. 3

**MPOV**

I woke up in a metal cage. 'Great'. I looked through the bars of my medium sized crate. I could barely make out a white room with no windows, no other cages just mine in the middle of the room and a white door to theleft side of my cage. I could just barely make out the door frame as it blended in with the wall. The door slowly creaked open I could make out a man almost as tall as the door with brown hair and a white lab coat and a clipboard he scdribbled something down as he spoke. " Sir, subject seven has awakened"

" Good bring it in" a voice said I thought I recognised it but that went out of my mind as the man who had just been standing by the door frame was now in front of my cage opening the door. I tried to give him a death glare but it probually looked more like a grimace since the efects of the needle whatever was in there was just wearing off.

**FPOV**

I was flying with Angel over what looked liked some sort of mall. We are trying to locate where Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge are but so far we only found out that they may be in some sort of school in Virginia. Thats where wer'e heading now. I turned to look at Angel she looked like she could barely keep her eyes open. " We should land, I think there's a cave over that cliff there" I said.

She turned to look at me and nodded. We landed at the cave I spotted and I folded my wings in. She laid down without a word. Her breathing slowed and I could tell she was asleep. I laid down and looked out into the sunset. "We're comming for you Max" I said as I just drifted into sleep.

**Thanks for reading **

**please reveiw **

**I'm sorry couldnt update sooner my friend has just created an account an needed help on her first story!**

**I'll try and update soon!**

** ~Haters never die, they just multiply, CrystalWolf1~**


End file.
